1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for distributing audio information. More particularly, the present invention allows a user to select and retrieve audio information from a server or source on a communication network, the audio information being transmitted to a receiver in a stream of data and the receiver being able to play the data as it is received.
2. Description of Related Art
Various systems had been developed for distributing audio information to users. For example, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,557,541 and 5,572,442, both issued to Schulhoff et al., use a storage/playback device to store and play audio information. The storage/playback device is inserted into a docking station that is interfaced with a communication network. The audio information is then transferred to the storage/playback device via the docking station.
One of the disadvantages of this system is that it requires the user to preselect the programs the user wishes to listen to or use. It does not allow the user to contemporaneously select and play a program. The user must plan ahead and store the programs that the user wishes to listen to at a later time. Furthermore, this system is not capable of playing live broadcasts. The program must be prerecorded so that it can be transferred to the storage/playback device. Most users would find these to be undesirable constraints. The portable storage/playback device also cannot receive audio information independently. It must be interfaced with a docking device in order to receive the information.
What is needed, is an audio system that allows a user to contemporaneously select, receive, and play live and prerecorded audio programs. This provides users with a much greater degree of flexibility and it allows users to spontaneously select and receive a program. What is also needed is a system that is highly transportable, independent, and does not require the use of a docking station to receive audio data.
What is also needed is an audio distribution system that is capable of intelligently providing information to users. Prior art distribution systems, such as radio broadcasts, provide information, such as weather, news and commercials, which is believed to be relevant to the majority of its listeners. However, this information is often irrelevant to a large portion of listeners. Information can be much more effectively provided if it is selected based upon a users individual characteristics and transmitted to that individual user.
1. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for distributing audio information.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system that allows the user to contemporaneously select, receive, and play a selected audio program.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for a portable receiver that may receive programs over a communication network and play the programs as they are received.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system that is capable of distributing live programs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a receiver with a user interface that is convenient to the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a receiver that allows a user to pause a program and resume listening to the program at the point the program was paused.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a receiver that allows a user to fast forward and fast reverse a program.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that is capable of using satellites to transmit audio data to a receiver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an audio system that is capable of transmitting a plurality of streams of data to a receiver for storage or output.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system that is capable of intelligently selecting, playing, and arranging audio programs for individual listeners.
These and other objects and advantages will be realized from the following specification and claims.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention comprises a system that allows the user to select, receive and listen to audio programs that are stored or made available at a location remote to the user. A receiver is provided that allows the user to start a program at a selected position in the program, move forward and backward within a program (as with a tape player), and pause and resume a program. The receiver comprises a network interface, user controls, an audio decompresser, an audio output driver, a central processing unit (CPU), and a power supply. The receiver may also comprise a radio broadcast receiver and a media player.
The system of the present invention comprises at least one server connected to a communication network. The server stores programs and network addresses of programs that are available to the user. Under normal operation, the server would transmit an audio program to the receiver in an optionally compressed stream of data over the communication network. The receiver would receive the stream of data, decompress the data, and generate output for the user. The server may also store a list of network addresses for servers or sources that store particular programs. When the user selects a program, the server transmits a network address to the receiver that then automatically begins communication with a source to receive data for the chosen program.
The communication network of the present invention may comprise a variety of communication means, such as radio frequency transmitters and receivers, communication wires and cables, and communication satellites. Any of a variety of well known network protocols may be used.